Garden Of Obscurity
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: The first human she ever met was a monster incognito... Juugo x OC  Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

Garden of Obscurity

Her heart pounds violently against her fragile chest as her body tremulously shook with bitter fear yet odd desire. Sweat mixed with salty water flowed down her cheeks and her pale creamy skin blushes a dark sanguine color. Cruel callous hands wildly vitiate such smooth, pristine skin and rough leech-like lips desperately cling to silky textural lips and refuse to depart until either a soul slips into such lips or air became the priority. And at that moment dark crimson eyes bore into hers with such blind lust and murderous intent that she shudders. The aggressor took her hand and held it to the part of his bulk chest of where his heart should be. And he sighs coarsely from her cold skin. He wants her to feel his heartbeat, feel how rapidly it was thumping, and feel how excited he was. But she could not notice his faint show of rare affection and gazes at an empty space. She began to drift into a past of when the invisible iron clasps that had been wrought by his hands and attached to her wrists chained eternally to him had not exist.

That precious time she took for grant it.

He frowns of her action to ignore him and attempts to force her back to their very real reality. He kisses her again adding heavy pressure and snakes his large arms around her body and held her against him tightly; as if someone had the brave nerve to take her away. He merges his own flavor into the kiss by rolling his tongue along hers and managing to lightly nip her bottom lip in the process. She couldn't help it and moans from the intensity of his corruption and grabs onto his bare-arms and allows her skin to melt with his.

For just an instant they were one being.

The air surrounding them became thicker and obscured their naked forms. She once more tries to drift into her daydream but the air became so thick she had to gasp for breath.

"You'll say it won't you, Noriko?" he murmurs in between quick breaths

"Say my name for me?" the said girl applies a small bitter smile to her countenance and gasps his name for him.

"Juugo"

And his routine of torture was over just as quickly as it had begun.

* * *

><p>*<em>feel free to review*<em>


	2. Chapter 2

One

"…_How can a demon_

_Surround himself in your precious garden of angels …"_

Noriko had to be the weakest girl in her poor clan known as Snow for their sickly pale skin and weak chakra. She had inherited all of the worst traits from her mother and father-from her mother, fragile pale skin and clear eyes, and from her father the gentlest, kindest, and forgiving spirit. Because of such inheritance Noriko was sent to the deepest part of a forest, away from civilization-because of fear that she would be crushed by humanity's nature. She lived in an average traditional Japanese home alone, with only the small animals of the forest and the earthiness itself to keep her company. She was so used to being only with nature, in fact, that when Juugo-a large, bulky, man with wild amber hair and fading blood red eyes- came stumbling at her front door, bloodied and on the verge of death. She almost left him there to die, since he was human and she had no idea of how to deal with humans. And it was her worst mistake to help him and allow him to stay in her home until he recovered.

At first he was afraid of being in her presence. He was well aware that if the demon within him awakened from its nap, which could be at any moment, her life would come to an end. But as time passed he had fallen deep in love with her. His previous partners were all dead and he had no one else he could be close to, and he swore on his life that he wouldn't hurt Noriko. Yet he did. When his demon awakened from its nap he would snatch her and carried her to where only brutal passion took place. Because of her bad trait of kindness and forgiveness she would sooth him when his demon slept again and his sorrowful side regained consciousness. Yet each time he would claim Noriko she began to gain a fear for him yet a yearning anticipation of when he would transform again. It was odd to her, that even though she was afraid she felt so comfortable when he would hold her so tightly. Maybe it was because he was the only human to be so close to her. And perhaps she was more afraid of him leaving then the fact that he was harming her. She doesn't know- she's never been around a human.

Juugo woke up alone enveloped in white cotton sheets that covered his naked body. Noriko wasn't beside him and so he grabbed a towel that lye on the floor, wrapped it around his waist and went to look for her. Noriko was in her garden of beautifully blooming roses of all colors that she cared for and loved alone. It was located in a small courtyard built within her traditional home and Juugo waited at the door staring at her beautiful figure. She was wearing a light blue yukata with a small white sash and her luscious white hair was tied into a loose ponytail. Her pale skin was shining from the sun's hot rays causing her to appear even more celestial than she already is- she transformed into a goddess in Juugo's crimson eyes. Noriko noticed him and smiled politely waving for him to join her. He shakes his head no,

"How can a demon surround himself in your precious garden of angels" Juugo said.

"Angels? They're just flowers" Noriko remarks trimming a wilted rose from its bush.

"But they are precious to me" she holds the wilted rose to her lips and lightly kisses it as if her touch would somehow revive it. Juugo sits on the side of the door watching her care for her flowers; when she was finally done she approached him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Did you dream well?" she asked. Juugo ignores the question and glares at Noriko apologetically.

"Does it still hurt?" apparently he had spotted her slight pained expression when walking over to him. She grins and tries to tell him no but he takes her arm and pulls her down to him.

"I'm sorry," he said over and over. Noriko instinctively sooths him, telling him she was fine and he didn't hurt her-yet he had damaged her more than she could even realize.


	3. Chapter 3

Garden of Obscurity

_Two_

_"...He needed her..."_

Juugo was pacing again. And as he paced his madness was slowly coming to its peek with each violent step. Black markings travelled across his skin as his eyes became clouded in darkness.

He needed her.

His breaths were quicker and painful and his rage was drastically increasing. He leaned against a wall clenching his bare arms so tightly that his nails pierced his skin and little rivulets of blood streamed down his arm.

He needed her,

but he didn't want to hurt her anymore. That demon within him was roaring at him and urging him to go on another blood fest. Juugo wasn't sure how long he could fight it off before it took over. He could only hope that Noriko was in her garden, the only place that no matter what state he was in he couldn't touch her. The demon won and searched for her and just as the original Juugo hoped she was in her garden watering her precious roses. The sun was shining brightly on the frame causing the light colored flowers to illuminate ethereally. He stood in the shadows behind the door and began to tremble; he needed her now but not in her garden not on such sacred ground.

"N-Noriko" he tremulously bellowed, she noticed him and his condition and grinned solemnly. She beckoned him with her finger. Juugo glared dangerous crimson eyes and growled.

"You come here!" he yelled. She quickly shrunk into a rose bush and began to weep. He had scared her again. Juugo sighed and tried to call her in a more calm tone.

"Please" he behest. Noriko, hesitant with each step, approached him, but remained at the boundary the door provided that separated the garden and inside the house. She stared directly into his dark eyes and shivered from such intensity.

He needed her,

but she was utterly terrified of what Juugo might do next. She could still feel the pain from the scars on her stomach and even lower was still inflammated. Yet she didn't blame him but her fragility.

He was impatient,

she was deciphering whether to keep him waiting. And he would not tolerate that, with one swift movement he reached into the boundaries of the door and grabbed her, forcing her into his arms.

"w-wait! please don't" Noriko cried out,

"It still hurts". Juugo froze for a moment and stared blankly at her.

"what?" he said,

"I-it hurts" she repeated. The pain hasn't gone away? He thought to himself. He needed her so badly but she wasn't fresh enough to recieve anymore of his passioante torture. He let go of her and backed against a wall, digging his nails into the wood and scratching deep cuts into it. His rage was zenith right now and Noriko could not sooth it. Juugo screamed as he formed a tight fist and punched the wall. Noriko shrieked as the demon began to tear her house apart. She ran into her garden and closed the door, securely standing by it. No matter how weak she was she would give her life to protect her precious garden.

Juugo had tore the house to pieces by the time he was able to gain control of his anger. And when he realized what he had done began to cry hopelessly. He searched for Noriko and found her in her garden, lye against a rose bush, asleep. He sighed in relief that he didn't hurt her or the terrace, but his heart filled with guilt for destroying her home. Not that he couldn't rebuild it for her, but it wouldn't be the same. He let her sleep and went off into the forest surrouding the home to make wood for rebuilding.

When Noriko had awoken she stared in horror at the damage Juugo had done to her valued home. The place she had grown up and lived within for years, was literally in pieces. She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell at him and tell him to go away. But she had the insanity to forgive him. It was in her blood. She left the safety of her garden to look for him; there were times that he had inflicted wounds upon himself just so he wouldn't hurt her, and that was the only moment that Noriko truly became angry with him. She found him in the forest, about a few hundred meters away fromt the house. His dark markings had retreated and his eyes were clear and naive and guilty. He noticed her and burrowed his brows.

"i'm sorry" was all he could say.


	4. Chapter 4

Three

"_Her eyes were shrouded in an innocent mist, her pale skin was shining like a precious jewel, and her lips slightly parted in awe of what she was viewing. Beautiful wasn't enough to describe her"_

In due time the house was rebuilt, but not to its original design. Juugo made the house much larger, adding two extra levels. The walls were made thicker and more resistant to his brute strength. The whole house was made into a maze, with a secret room made specifically for Juugo whenever he lost control. He accepted that Noriko was the only way to nourish his beast, yet when she could not fulfill its needs, the last thing he wanted to do was destroy the house again-or even worse end up killing her. He made her room large and rather elegant. There were two large windows that painted the image of the vast green outside; the ceiling was not too high, and slightly arched. Her queen bed was cushy to the touch and was covered in lavender satin and silk sheets-and with matching pillows. He ornamented the room with her favorite flowers, and filled the rest of the area with fluffy stuffed animals. She was graciously happy and appreciative of what he had done. It'd been a while since there was an improvement in her home.

* * *

><p>Noriko sat by her room window, staring out at the night forest, not really thinking about anything in particular. Though she spent nearly a decade in this forest, she was still fascinated of its admiring beauty and innocence. Juugo was watching her patiently from the borders of her room door. She had just taken a shower and was dripping water all over the floor-she still had that habit of using his t-shirts as towels. The moonlight was shining upon her face in such an angelic way, and the night seemed to intensify the light. Her eyes were shrouded in an innocent mist, her pale skin was shining like a precious jewel, and her lips slightly parted in awe of what she was viewing. Beautiful wasn't enough to describe her. There was a sudden wave of greedy lust that spread throughout Juugo's body violently. He held his breath, shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, letting the unexpected pang of desire run its course. When the feeling finally passed on, he stared back at Noriko who was glaring at him cautiously.<p>

"I'm alright," he told her. She nodded and stared back out the window. Juugo decided to leave his spot and go to Noriko, sitting next to her. She leaned onto his bare arm, causing his breath to hitch from her softness.

"I think I'm in love with you," she said while lacing her fingers through his. His face turned a light pink,

"Why do you only make love to me when your demon comes out, why not now?" she was staring straight into his eyes. Juugo sighed heavily,  
>"I don't want to hurt you" he loathed himself for hurting her.<p>

"But I know when you're like this, you won't hurt me" her voice was filled with a sudden and unknown seductive tone that he never knew existed. It was like smoke, it was wrapping around him, entrapping him. He knew he couldn't refuse,

"If its what you want" with that said he kissed her. It was a soft at first; he was still trying to think of ways to be gentle-not wanting to be like the demon. But as he relaxed his kisses became hungry and demanding. Noriko combed her fingers through his amber hair, urging him to go further. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and pulled her close to him. The t-shirt she wore was soggy from the water, without a second thought he snatched it and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. He carefully picked up her bare body and carried her to the bed. He trailed his lips down her neck, kissing and licking at her skin, as his hands held onto to her thighs, her legs entwined with his strong arms. It wasn't that same feeling she felt when he had taken her for the first time. That eerie mist was returning, but it wasn't suffocating like before. Her heart felt like it was ablaze, but in a desiring way. His skin was so sweaty and hot against hers, she was the candle and he was the fire. She was melting into him, letting him takeover completely. It wasn't anything like the beast's methods. His were truly passionate and not out of a dangerous lust but of pure love and respect. This was what she needed. The room was growing ever hotter- the summer night wasn't making it any better. Noriko was gasping for breath, trying not to melt completely from such intense love.

"I love you so much" Juugo groaned, as his pace grew ever quicker and deeper. The two lovers didn't realize the sun slowly peeking over the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Four

_"All the while, Juugo was so surprised that the beast submerged itself"_

The sun was shining through the arch window in the bathroom, gently playing with Juugo's skin as the steaming water lapped away the sweat and other liquids from last night. He replayed the event over and over in his mind, still remembering how soft and fragile his Noriko felt under him. He remembered how his fingers pressed and rubbed against her smooth skin, how her lips were so small yet voluptuous as he kissed them, the pleasure in her light eyes as he loved her. He wondered how the demon within him could take her so forcibly and callously without breaking her. Juugo sunk deeper into the water, till it barely touched his chin. He hated hurting her, yet couldn't find the heart to leave her-she deserved so much better. A bitter thought of another man taking her away made him growl. He'd kill that bastard if he ever touched her. A sudden wave of anger pulsed through Juugo's veins; his hands began to tremble violently as his heart's pace quickened. The dark tendrils were travelling across his skin, enveloping him.

"I'd kill him if he even looked at her" he said gruffly, as this unknown person fueled his anger. Noriko belonged to him and anyone that dared to take her away would feel his wrath.

"No one can have her but me" the beast within him was talking now-the dark tendrils had wrapped around his eyes.

* * *

><p>Noriko was outside near the front entrance of the house, feeding breadcrumbs to small birds. The season had shifted from a rebirthing spring to a hot summer; the trees were feeding off of the sun's light greedily, giving the forest a vibrant and refreshing green glow. The wind's breeze lightly played with Noriko's hair, as the birds continued to eat from her hands. Juugo found her and waited at the boundaries of the front entrance, pondering over his approach. He could grab her and take her right then and there on the summer grass. He could take her into his arms and cleanse her in the bathtub. He could lye her on the bed. There were so many things he wanted to do but had such limited time to do so. Noriko felt the heavy glare burning into her back-she knew he was there. The birds felt the danger and flew away instantaneously. Just when Juugo was going to snatch Noriko, he heard footsteps coming from the trees. Noriko heard them as well and stared at the thick green bushes, just as a person fell through landing by her knees, his face smudged in the ground. Noriko stared surprised, as the stranger lifted himself.<p>

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to barge in, or scare you" the stranger apologized as he smiled and ruffled his pale blonde hair with a scarred hand. All the while, Juugo was so surprised that the beast submerged itself. Noriko smiled politely,

"Its alright". The stranger bared his sea blue eyes, taking in the beauty before him. A small blush colored his cheeks, as his smile grew nervously.

"The names Jurou"

* * *

><p>Jurou was a rogue ninja, wandering from place to place not particularly in search for adventure. His village had been long gone and as a lone survivor of his clan he felt it his responsibility to live out his life to the fullest in every way possible. Noriko never imagined meeting another human, other than Juugo, so she welcomed Jurou into her home. The beast was not fond of the intrusion-even Juugo was irritated. He hated how Noriko was compassionate and warm to the stranger, whom she only known for a few hours. And he loathed how the stranger was looking at her with such temptation. Juugo was so frustrated that he wasn't sure containing himself in the confines of a room would be much help restraining the demon eager to take over. And he was having second thoughts of letting it do as it pleases.<p> 


End file.
